geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons Lost Episode: Oh Homie!
Jadonsmine / Sup Production / Incredibly Horrifying The Simpsons Lost Episode: Oh Homie! 11/16/2019 I saw something, something I assume I shouldn’t of seen, but somehow made it out on air. This experience was strange, and made it hard to watch The Simpsons, but I am sure I will get over it eventually. I was hoping that putting this story down in writing would help reduce some of the stress and confusion I was feeling after seeing this “Lost Episode”. I don’t expect many of you to believe what I saw was true, heck, I’m not even sure what I saw was true, but maybe this will still help. I record the Simpsons on a DirectTV DVR, which to people who don’t know what it is, it’s like a satellite cable. I can’t just watch episodes whenever I want so I record a ton and then watch and delete as I go down. I was just recording a giant group of episodes and I can’t even remember most of their names. I definitely don’t remember seeing the episode title recording it, but as I watched I read the titles to see what they were about. I remember seeing one called “Oh Homie!”, which I then clicked on. The episode opened up normally, really nothing out of the ordinary. If I was really going into detail I guess I could say Homer looked a little distressed than mad when he through the radioactive piece of rock out of his shirt. I didn’t take much notice of it though. It then cuts to a shot of Marge it was Lisa’s recital, and Homer responded with a “I know, I know…”. It then transitions into Homer at work and Lenny and Carl ask him if he wanted to go drinking, because Moe was having a “Half off sale because I am trying to off myself”. Homer gladly accepts because of course he loves beer and low prices. He then goes there and has a night of fun, Moe tries to hang himself (again) and a chip of glass from a glass beer mug slices through the rope. Homer comes back to a steaming Marge, ready to scold him. “What did you think you were doing?!” she screamed at him. “Moe’s was having a half off sale.” Homer replied. “You thought cheap beer was more important than your daughter recital!?” she screamed back at him. “Oh no…” Homer said, but the lisp was gone, and he didn’t have his funny voice “I can’t believe you” she said. Homer sat, and it showed a transparent clock, ticking hours by. All while keeping the same ashamed face. You could tell something about what Marge had said, really hit him hard. “I will never go back to Moe’s.” he repeated a couple times to himself. He went to work, worked harder than he had in years, not eating a single donut or taking a single nap. He was doing his job. He was then met by Barney after work who invited him to Moes because he heard there would be girls and he thought Homer could be his wingman. Homer refused. He then went home, and layed in bed, not sleeping, a distressed expression on his face. He then got up out of the bed, grabbed his keys, and drove to Moes. Marge met him at the door every time he got back. It went on like this for a while because they showed a montage. Every night he tried his best to resist the temptation, but it was never enough. Time passed, and Marge snapped one night. “You are a disgrace” She yelled, “I can’t believe you would do this to me, and what about the kids, huh, who can they look up to. How will they turn out with a role model like you?” Homer ashamed expression grew worse, and the next night, after failing to resist the urge to drink alcohol, he asked Moe if he had any advice. “Do what I would do,” he said. “And what the hell would you do?” Homer interjected. “Try and kill myself, of course,” Moe replied. Homer thought about it seemed so very easy. Now remember, to Moe this is almost nothing. It is something he had been trying to do for years and never succeeded. To him saying you are going to try and kill yourself is saying you will get reindeer to fly. Homer took this more seriously than Moe had intended though, and could not stop thinking about it. The next day he got home from work and sat down on the couch. “I need that spot to watch T.V. fatass,” Bart said, expecting to be strangled. Bart was not strangled however, he was hugged. “I love you boy, and I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you,” Homer told him, half crying “and I never want you to be anything like me. Nothing, got it.” He then went to Lisa. “You are such a wonderful girl Lisa, I hope you know that.” “Daaad, what do you want?” Lisa asked him. Homer hugged her tightly, “I love you so very much, and I always will. I know you will be smarter than me and your talents will surpass mine, but you’ll always be my girl. I want you to be nothing like me, do no drugs, drink no alcohol, stay away from the wrong crowds, okay Lisa.” “Dad what is this about?” Lisa asked, confused by his words, but he was leaving. Homer went over to Maggie and picked her up. “Maggie, I know you will grow up to be whatever you want, just don’t choose me, okay?” He said, “I wish I could see you grow up to be that person you are, but with my life choices this one that probably wouldn’t happen. I love you, and will always love your mom.” Homer than went to who he was saving for last, Marge. He just held her tightly in a warm embrace and told her everything would be okay, he was sorry, and that he loved her. He couldn’t get anything else out. He then left a note saying “I went to the river”. It now shows Homer down by the river, near the edge. He then thanked God for the opportunity he had been given, and apologized for how he had failed it. He took a gun out of his pocket, help a pillow to his head and pulled the trigger. The next day they found Moe dead, (hanged himself), and Homer. Bart, Lisa, and Marge made sense of the apology and fell under a great spell of grief. Weeks later a funeral service was held, and Bart apologized for always goofing off and trying to get attention. Lisa thanked him for telling her last words. Maggie set down her binkie on the grave, to never use again, and Marge spoke to the grave. “I am sorry I yelled at you. It was for the kids, for me - I just uh - I love you, Homer, how I love you, Oh Homie!” With that the episode ended, giving credits with a somber theme playing in the background. Like a said, it may just be some accidental airing of a fan episode, or a creepypasta that Matt Groening made, or my DVR could have recorded someone else's signal disruptor. Anyway, I feel much better writing this, but I am going to stop here. Category:Lost Episodes